Previous experiments have demonstrated that carcinomas as well as hyperplastic lesions at high risk of neoplastic transformation show a high frequency of angiogenic response. Present attempts aim at detecting when the angiogenic capacity appears and whether this appearance precedes neoplastic growth so that detection of increased angiogenic activity may be utilized as a marker for high risk of neoplastic transformation.